Teardrops
by snowangel-983
Summary: Rea goes to tell trent about her abusive father, But chicken out. Can rae work up the courage tell trent? I know the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sons of Thunder, but i do own Rea.

* * *

**

Rea strode along the cement walk with a goal in mind, she had, had enough of being afraid it was tie to get some help. She had been keeping up with the newspapers and the news reports on television, and had come across a Trent Malloy many times now and knew he would help her, the only problem was striking up the guts to tell him what was going on at home.

Her mother had died three years ago and not wasting any time, her father had taken a belt to her after the funeral. She had never had peace since, Everyday it was the same routine she did everything in her prower to make him happy and it was never enough. He always found a reason and if he couldn't find one he made one up. Last night had been the final straw, he taken his abuse one step to far for her liking. He had come into room after she had gone to bed and crawled in with her, not sure what to do she just lay there to frightened of a beating to move, when his hand snaked down to her breast it slammed her, he was going to rape her! She fought then, fear be danged he wasn't going to make her his sex slave on top of the beatings. It hadn't been enough he just forced her down and had his fun. It was the most painful thing she had ever been through and now she felt so dirty and humiliated. She had knelt in the shower for most of an hour last night trying scrub away the filth.

She halted in her walk noticing she was about to pass her destination. She smiled at the decaled words on the wide pane window that was big enough to show the whole inside area. Thunder Karate was decaled, front and center, the contact info under the name. She took a deep breath, turned, pushed the door open and stepped inside the air-conditioned room. Voices called out in unison as she watched them punch, kick, and chop through various routines and exercises that a Tall blond man she took to be the instructor was showing them. She watched them, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. She dropped her book bag on the floor and sat down to wait.

An hour later they were dismissed, and she stood ready to ask him for help when her stomach flip flopped. He turned and was walking towards her, she had already been noticed. She hadn't seen him look at her the whole time she sat there but apparently he had seen her anyway.

"Hi, You interested?" He asked her, jerking his thumb back at the mat the students had just vacated. She had fully intended to tell him the whole story but at the last second she chickened out and nodded. She scolded her self as she followed him up the stairs to a make shift office, '_Great you came to tell him about the abuse and you sign up for lessons instead, way to go, coward!' _she thought. he handed her a from to fill out and asked about her parents, she looked at him, right into his big blue eyes and hesitated, a second before telling the truth, or half truth anyway.

"My mother died three eyes ago, and my father doesn't care what I do so long as I don't spend any of his paycheck on it." she explained,that was mostly the truth, he really didn't care what she did with the money her mother had left to her, mostly because he didn't know about it. she told him this, leaving out the last bit about her dad not knowing about the money.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He offered Rea smiled and handed him the finished form.

"Okay everything looks good, classes are every day from four to seven and when you come in for your first class I'll a gee for you." He explained, she nodded her understanding.

"Then i guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rea smiled and hurried off out the door. She walked quickly down the street to her fathers apartment._ 'If all else fails maybe I can beat the tar out of dad instead him beating me'_ she thought as she hurried inside and went to the kitchen to fix dinner she found the menu pinned to the fridge and sighed, _chicken, oh joy'_ she hated chicken, hadn't been able to stand the stuff since childhood. That meant she would go hungry again tonight. She hated this why hadn't she talk to Trent about her father, why had she chickened out again? She had been trying to get the courage to talk to Trent for a few weeks but every time she would make it almost a block away, she would turn and run back home to afraid to reach out for help. At least this time she had made contact even if she hadn't told him about her father, she would soon she just had to work up the courage. She breaded the chicken and put it on a cookie sheet before sliding it into the oven, then she made the corn and mashed potatoes he asked for and slide some rolls in with the chicken, that done she set about cleaning the house. Thirty minutes later Her father come stomping through the door and she stood before him with her head down, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hello father." she said in a soft and sweet tone, _I swear when i learn how to defend myself I am going to beat you into a coma!' _she screamed in her head. A finger lifted her chin and she was forced to look directly at him he was smiling at her in a way that made her stomach turn.

"Hello daughter, I think its time for another lay down don't you?" He asked, She cringed inwardly, and wanted to cry.

"Yes Father, I will go and ready myself for you." She answered obediently and left her presence just as a tears fell down her cheek.

When he finally stopped she lay there waiting for him to dismiss her, he stare down at her panting and sweating.

"You may go." She went fast and just barely made it to the bathroom, before she spewed what little she had in her stomach. She came back to the Kitchen to find him waiting on her to serve his dinner, she did and then waited to be excused. He stare at her for a moment and then finally released her to her room where she grabbed clean cloths and ran for the bathroom. Putting the shower as hot as she could stand it, she climbed in and knelt there under the hot spray for a few minutes. Finally she stepped out not much cleaner then when she went in but, she knew that dirty feeling would never fade, nor would the fear.

* * *

**My first ever fanfiction for this show, hope I did a good job. Let me know will ya?(just click that little blue button down there that says go)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long, hope you like it, I promise to have Trent in the next one. I don't own SOT in any way, shape, or form but I do own Rea.

* * *

Rea served her father his supper and then waited to be excused, her father eat in silence stuffing chicken, potatoes, green beans,bread and beer into his mouth in equal amounts. It was sickening to watch, _PIG!, _her mind screamed. It seemed like an eternity when he finally downed the last of his super and left the table to be cleaned. Rea gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink to be washed.

"Did I tell you to clear the table!?" Her fathers angry voice stopped her dead in her tracks, she turned to stare at him fear clutched her heart, and all color drained from her face.

"No sir." She asked meekly bowing her head hoping to find favor,

"I just thought.." She was cut off by a powerful backhand that sent her sprawling on the linoleum floor. The dishes crashed around her, shattering upon impact with the floor. She lay there unsure of what to do she ticked him off, and now he was unpredictable.

"Get up and clean this mess and then you'll go to bed with out supper." He Commanded. She waited for him to leave the kitchen before rising to grab the trash can, and start dumping the bigger pieces of glass into it. As she was cleaning her father meandered back into the kitchen and pulled another beer from the fridge, he walked over to where she worked and loomed over her. She froze in her work one hand over the trash bin holding a piece of glass.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" He hollered she flinched and went back to work clearing away the broken plates, Stopping again when he grabbed her wrist and held it tight. She looked up at him and he smiled meanly, taking his other hand wrapping his fingers around her smaller hand squeezed her fingers and palm against the glass. She flinched and tried to pull her hand away but, he only tightened his grip, Finally he let go and she pulled her hand close, cradling it to her chest.

"Now get back to work." He snarled, she looked at him beseechingly.

"May I please bandage my hand first?" She asked still holding the throbbing appendage.

"First the clean the floor..."

"But what if it gets infected!" she cut him off. The fist flew at her so fast she didn't have time the duck, her head whipped to the right hard enough to hurt. she stayed her voice and waited quietly, her face and wrist throbbing, her hand stinging. She waited for him to speak or strike again but he did neither, he just laughed, took his beer from table and went back to his chair in the living room. She felt tears sting her eyes as she went back to work, blood from her hand covering the glass and broom. After cleaning the floor she washed what dishes were left, the dish water stinging her hand, causing more tears to sting her eyes. When she finally finished her wrist and hand were one whole mass of pain. Her eye throbbed in time to her heart beat, and she wanted cry some more but, quickly wiped the tears from her face he would be furious if her found her crying again. She steeled herself, and walked slowly to stand by her father. He looked at her and held out his hand, she held out hers for him to inspect, he held it firmly for a few minutes before giving it a harsh squeeze, eliciting a small yelp from Rea before letting go.

"Get to you room I don't want to see you until tomorrow understand?" he questioned.

"Yes sir." She turned and ran to her room where she fell onto her bed sobbing into her comforter. She could remember a time when life was happy and her father had loved her. Before her mother died life had been easy, her mom had always been kind and loving. Rea pushed herself to a sitting position, standing up walked into the a joining bathroom, and taking out the first aid kit she went about tending to her hand. As she dabbed at the cuts with an alcohol soaked cotton ball she remembered another time when she was injured...

_A ten year old Rea, was outside playing as she always did which meant she was rough housing with the boys across the street, teaching the bullies a lesson they wouldn't soon forget._

_"Call me a sissy will you, I'll show a sissy come here!" she ran after them, up and down the street. In all the commotion Rea fell and scraped her knee, blood fell down her leg, and she ran home tears in her eyes and on her face. When she told the story to her mom, she just smiled warmly and bringing out the first aid kit set to work on the knee._

_"My Dear sweet Rea, what am I going to do with you, huh?" She smiled warmly at her beloved daughter as she dabbed lightly at the wound, when that was done she covered the area with a band aid and plopped a kissed on top to make it all better._

_"Thank you mommy." Little Rea wiped at her eyes as her mom brought in her warm blanket. and covered her daughter with it. They sat together in the big rocking chair and swayed back and forth, her mother humming a soft tune the motion and the song comforted Rea enough to put her to sleep._

Rea shook the memory away as she finished wrapping her hand with the gauze,then she took her mothers blanket out of the closet and wrapping it tightly around her shoulders she curled up in her bed.

"I miss you momma" she whispered to the night and she flipped off the lamp and fell into an exhausted and fitful sleep.

* * *

Well what did you think? Let me know, oh and sorry it took like forever for me to post it.big innocent grin 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own SOT but if i did that wouldn't be so bad. I do own Rea and unfortunately her father.

* * *

Rea walked into her math class and sat down at her desk ignoring the eyes that watched her, she had expected to catch some attention with her bandaged wrist and hand but it still made her a bit uncomfortable. She quietly dug her notebook and pencil from her bag, when she sat up she found a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her, she smiled to see Tommy Malloy sitting next to her, he was tall, broad shouldered, with short blond hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Hey Rea,what happened to her hand?" He asked, concern laced his voice and filled his eyes.

"Oh just an accident while washing dishes last night no big." She brushed it off hoping he would by the excuse she couldn't let any one know yet what was going on.

"Oh Will you be able to make practice tonight?" Tommy asked. Rea just shrugged as the teacher began the class.

Rea didn't see Tommy again until after class, Rain pelted the streets, Rea stood at the door staring at it horrified she knew her father wouldn't be there to pick her up she would have to walk home in the torrential down pour. Tears threatened to fall again, her mother would never have let walk in the rain, she would have been waiting by the curb to pick her up. A flash of lightening, and a clap a thunder made her jump and gasp. She pushed open the door and walked out into the storm, her arms wrapped tightly around her body to keep her as dry as possible. It did very little, she was soaked with in seconds, as she walked she felt her resolve slowly begin to break. Her hand throbbed, she desperately wanted to be warm and dry, and she hated being so afraid all the time, tears slowly made there down her face in small rivers. A honk caused to once more jump clean off the side walk and she spun to see a baby blue corvette, following her. It stopped next to her and the window rolled down, Trent's worried face looked back at her. He smiled although she could tell he was really worried, she glanced at the figure next to him and smiled at tommy in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked in shock his eyes wide. She looked at him forcing the rest of her tears back refusing to show any emotion to him.

"Walking in the rain?" She answered smiling innocently, Trent just gave her an 'i don't think so' look and motioned for her to get.

"Come on I'll drive you home." He got out to let her climb in the back, she hesitated only a split second before climbing in and buckling up.

"So where to?" Trent asked as she fastened his seat belt and put the car into gear, she told him the address and Trent pulled back onto the road. Trent kept throwing glances at her in the rear view mirror, he couldn't believe the state she was in, she was drenched and shivering, her cloths were tattered and dirty looking as if they hadn't been washed in a while, her eyes stayed down cast as she refused to look up at them, and she hadn't said a word other then to say where she lived.

"Rea honey I don't want you to take this the wrong way and please don't get upset with me but, where are you parents?" Rea didn't answer him at first, she had been racking her brain for a good lie but, had so far come up empty, she was so scared she didn't want to go home in Trent's car her father would beat her if her saw with him. Trent's question was all it took, the dam broke and tears fell her whole body shook with the force of her sobs. She couldn't just tell them could she? What could they possibly do for her? Then Trent voice filtered in through her grief.

"Hey sweety it's okay,I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you." He spoke softly and hopped she would calm down enough to speak. It was a few minutes before Rea calmed down enough to speak.

"Please Trent don't make me go back there." She pleaded more tears falling,

"Where?" Trent asked. She lifted her head now and the bruise her father had caused the night before shone in all its horror, Tommy gasped how had he not noticed that earlier?

"My God what happened?" Tommy asked in shock.

"My father beat me last night, I lied to you tommy, I didn't hurt my hand washing dishes my father cut it with a piece of broken plate, before beating me and sending me to bed without dinner." The tears continued to flow and she was so distraught she failed noticed that Trent had changed direction altogether and they were now headed toward thunder karate and not her home.

It wasn't until they got to Thunder Karate that Rea Realized she was not at the apartment complex, she sighed in relief and followed tommy and Trent inside where they lead upstairs and sat her on couch, and wrapped her in a blanket tommy sat next to her. Trent took a chair and sat down in front of them.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" Trent asked, She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Well I fixed dad his dinner and served it to him, when he finished I went to clear the table but he got angry, because he hadn't told to clear the table, and he hit me, I fell and the dishes fell on the floor and broke. He told me to clean the mess and then go to my room for the rest of night. I was cleaning the glass from the floor when he came in to get another beer, he grabbed my wrist and with his other hand squeezed my hand around a piece of broken plat until it cut me and i screamed. He let go and told me to finish cleaning and wash the dishes. I asked to bandage my hand first and he just hit me again, I finished cleaning and then he wanted to look at my hand to make sure i hadn't tried to bandage it. He squeezed it again and I yelped and then he let me go to bed." Rea Finished her story and the room was deadly quiet as Trent and Tommy took it in. She hissed and cradled her hand it was still throbbing , Trent put his hands out and she lay her hand in them, Tommy retrieved the first aid kit without be asked and Trent set about unwrapping the bandage.

"Man this looks awful, You'll probably have to go the ER and have it looked at." Trent told her, she nodded at this point she didn't care as long as it stopped throbbing.

"Is this the first time he's hurt you?" Trent asked as he continued to tend to her hand. She hesitated not sure she could tell them the rest, but she decided it was safe to tell it all.

"Well, no he's been beating for quit a while, but there's more then that, he..." and she hesitated Trent looked up he stopped twirling the wrap around her hand to look in her eyes he saw unshed tears in them.

"He what?" He pressed.

"He rapes me." She forced it out past the lump in her throat.

"How long?" Trent questioned.

"The night before I came here the first time was when it started." She told him he finished dressing her hand and she held it close her the other was currently encased in tommy's.

"That's why you came here that day, to get help, why didn't say something then why wait so long?" Trent asked as he cleaned up the mess and put the kit away.

"I was going to but, I chickened out, when you asked if I was interested in lessons I thought maybe I could take some and when I got the courage I could ask for help." Rea explained.

"What about your mom?" Tommy asked, Trent looked at him.

"You Brother already knows, I told him when I came here. She died three years ago, this is all i have left of her my father doesn't know i have it if he did he would kill me." She pulled a locket from inside her shirt it dangled on a gold chain and had the name Christi engraved on it, she took it off and handed to Trent he opened it to reveal the pictures inside. One was a beautiful young woman in her late forties, with brown and eyes, thin figure and happy smile, the other was a child, a little girl whom he assumed to be Rea.

"It's beautiful." Trent said handing it back she let tommy see the pictures before replacing it around her neck and tucking back into her shirt.

"My father was tossing my moms stuff and this fell from one of the boxes he didn't notice and I grabbed it before he he saw me, I've had it ever since." She explained.

"Well, You don't have worry about him any more, I have friends that can help you, but first lets get you to the hospital and have that hand looked at." Trent said she followed them outside and they piled back into the car.

At the hospital they waited to be called back and then once back the nurses ran all the usual tests and they had them wait in a treatment room for a doctor. While they waited Trent had a few more questions he wanted to ask.

"Rea, What happened to your mom?" Trent asked Rea knew this question would come around sooner or later.

"They ruled it an accident, but I know she was murdered." Rea answered with conviction.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked.

"I was there, my father doesn't know. I saw him he was hitting her again, so I hid in the closet in my parents room, and watched through a crack in the door. I waited for him to stop, but he didn't he kept going until she stopped moving." At this point tears had started to fall, Tommy put a hand on her shoulder, and Rea reached back to cover it with her own.

"He just stood there staring at her and then he just walked off, I waited a bit longer before crawling out of my hiding place to check on mom, but she was already dead. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, so I just ran to my room and hid there until dad came to get me. He told me mom had died and that I was his now and I had to do as he said or I would be punished I didn't understand what he meant then but after that week he made his point known." She was cut off by a knock at the door just before a doctor came in he smiled.

"Hi I'm doctor green, what seems to be wrong today." He asked and waited for some one to speak.

"My hand ,it hurts." Rea told him. He took it and undid the wrapping, tilted it to the light.

"Well it looks a bit infected lets gets some blood work and see what we have okay, can you tell how it happened." He asked, Rea looked at Trent for help.

"My father cut me with a piece of broken plate last night and it started to hurt this afternoon." Rea explained Dr. Greens eyebrows rose in shock and he turned to look at Trent for confirmation. Trent nodded and he looked back at Rea.

"I see a few bruises does he beat you?" The doctor asked. Rea nodded Tears filling her eyes, she knew what question would come next.

"Does he do anything else?" Rea couldn't form the words again so she just nodded.

"I need you to tell me what else he does. I know it's hard, just take you time." Dr. Green soothed.

"He rapes me." Rea Sobbed. Trent came over and wrapped in his arms she sobbed into him.

"We'll have to do more tests then the blood work, we'll have to do a full exam, and a rape kit." Dr. Green explained.

"A what?" Rea asked her face coming up from Trent's chest to stare wide eyed at the doctor.

"We'll need to check you out to make there no permanent damage as well as STDs" He explained before leaving the three alone again.

"Oh god Trent i can't do this, I can't go through the exam." She cried.

"It's okay it's going be alright there not going to hurt you. They just want to make sure your okay." Trent reassured her A nurse knocked and poked her head in.

"I'm sorry but, Trent Malloy?" she asked Trent smiled and nodded at her.

"Theres a party waiting in the waiting area for you." She told him Trent nodded and left Rea with Tommy to meet up walker Carlos Alex and Jimmy in the waiting room they surrounded him.

"Whoa guys calm down we don't know anything yet they haven't done anything to her yet we're waiting for test right now.

"Why the big ER bro?" Carlos asked, Trent explained without going into detail what was going on.

"Whoa harsh way to live, but she won't have to live like that any more we'll make sure of it." Walker said aloud what they were all thinking. Tommy came out and explained that Rea had been taken for x rays and that Tommy and told her they would be be back when she returned. So they waited, they had fallen into small talk when Trent heard screaming. He sat up a bit and turned to the doors it wasn't until they opened that he heard he name in the scream, and he got and bolted back to Rea's room.

Once she was back from X rays Rea found her room empty, except a nurse who held a paper gown out to her and told her to change. Rea asked for Trent but the nurse just told her to change, Rea did and when the nurse came back with all kinds of wried and freaky looking instruments Rea freaked.

"Can I please see Trent before you start?" she asked softly the nurse looked at her but said nothing as she got everything ready.

"I need you to scoot down for me sweety." Rea didn't so much as bat an eyelash at her.

"I want to see Trent now." Rea demanded her voice growing stronger as her anger grew.

"He can't be back here during the exam." The nurse explained Rae swallowed hard.

"He'll leave when you tell him to I just want to see him before you start please." Rea asked again.

"Look don't make this more difficult then it already is honey I'll get Trent for you after I'm done." The nurse told her. Rea sighed in frustration and lay down on the table, the nurse helped her into the position she needed and then started then exam. As soon as the nurse pushed inside Rea gasped and memories flooded her mind, she freaked and started to scream nurse pulled away in surprise and watched shocked as Rea huddled at the head of the bed still screaming Trent's name. It was only a short few minutes later that Trent came bursting through the door and glare at the nurse.

"What happened?" He asked going to Rea's side she fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I don't know I was starting the exam I was barely inside and she freaked, I pulled out and she huddled up there screaming. She needs to calm down or we'll have to sedate her, and do the exam with her under." The nurse explained and left then on line in the room.

"Shh honey it's okay, I'm here." He soothed in her ear, she sniffed and finial managed to calm her self a bit.

"It wasn't the nurses fault when she put her finger in I flashed back to the rapes I guess it just happened so fast one minute I'm laying here and the next I'm back in the apartment being raped." Rea explained Trent quelled his anger.

"It's okay now, do you think you can let them finish, if not I'll talk with the Doctor." Trent asked.

"I'm okay I just don't want to be alone during the exam." She explained then she noticed the other people in the room

"Oh right you probably wondering the people are, Rea This Ranger walker, Ranger Trivette, My best friend Carlos, he's me partner, and the lovely Alex Cahill she's an ADA and runs a womens abuse center." Trent introduced them, Rea said hello to each as the nurse came in again.

"I see you've calmed down a bit, I am sorry that I upset you." The nurse apologized Rea smiled.

"It's alright it wasn't really it was when you put you finger in that i flashed back to the rapes." Rea explained The nurse nodded grimly.

"It very common for a rape victim to flashback during an exam." The nurse explained Rea nodded.

"Are you ready to get it over with, or do you need a bit longer?" The nurse asked

"Can some one stay with me?" She asked.

"Sure sweety, the Doctor said it was okay. I asked him when I left I thought maybe you might want some one here." Rea smiled again.

"But it will have to be a female. I'm sorry but the rules say males can't be present during this type of exam." The nurse explained.

"It's alright we understand." Trent assured and looked back at Rea.

"If it's alright with you Rea, I'll stay back here with you." Alex offered, Rea nodded and watched Trent leave with the others. Tommy gave her hand a squeeze before following his brother out the door.

"Okay, shall we try this again?" Rae got back into position and they began again.

"You know I think you have an admirer Rea." Alex smiled down her as she ran the finger of the her lose hand through Rea's brown hair her other hand held onto Rea's tightly.

"Who?" Rea asked looking up at her.

"I think Tommy likes you." Alex pointed out.

"He can't like me, what could he possibly like about me?" Rea asked

"Oh I don't know how about your pretty, and smart and I'm sure there other things about you he likes." Alex explained.

"Okay just little pressure sweety." Rea gasped tenses for a moment before relaxing. Alex continued to talk to her until the exam was over she ten left Rea to rest and went to get Trent.

When Alex came out the doors Trent stopped pacing, and looked at her Alex smiled warmly and put a hand on his arm.

"How is she doing?" Tommy burst out before Trent could speak.

"She did really good, the doctor is waiting to see you two, go on we'll wait here for you." Alex explained. the two tore out there like lightening.

"Well, I guess they don't have to be told twice." Alex mused and they sat to wait again.

When Trent and Tommy entered the room they Found Rea, dozing lightly dressed in hospital scrubs, and covered with a blanket, a pillow wedged under her head. Tommy walked over to her head took her hand in his, and just watched her sleep.

"Hey Fellows, I have some of the tests back." The doctor came in slapped the x rays up on a light board to show them.

"There's a small hair line factor in the wrist bone, not to bad she should fine in a few weeks. we'll cast it and give her some pain meds for it. Her cut is infected but we caught it soon enough that an antibiotic should clear it up with no problems. I'll want to keep her here over night to keep an eye on things but she can home tomorrow," He explained.

"The results of the rape kit aren't back yet but the nurse found semen and tearing to indicate rape, so it's looking to be a good case for her." Trent nodded and left Tommy with Rea while he went to relay the news, after hearing the news every one left to do their jobs for Rea's case and put her father away.

To say her father wasn't happy about Rea not coming home was the understatement of the year, he fumed through to whole apartment rampaging like a raging bull.

"I'll find you Rae, you can't get away from me that easy!" he shouted, as he tossed his beer against the wall.

* * *

Well, That turned out be a long chapter didn't it, sorry about that, but did you enjoy it just the same. Why didn't any tell me my grammar and spelling are all wacky? How have you guys been reading this thing? I tried last night and didn't make it through one paragraph without getting frustrated. Your supposed to tell the writer that her grammar and spelling suck, so she can fix it and make the story better and easier to read. It's guys i can handle a little constructive criticism. I will post again soon so hang there guys it ain't over till it's over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guess what??? I'm baaaccckkk! sorry I've had this thing finished for a month but I had trouble uplaoding it to the site but well anyways, because so many of you wanted more of this story I decided to try and work through my writers block, so just for you guys I am proud to present chapter four, enjoy.

Rea stood next to the blue green mustang, in the drive way of the grey brick building that housed the HOPE center, not quite sure she felt at all comfortable staying with strangers while her father was running around free to hurt her. She had expressed the concern to Trent who had taken her in his strong arms and told her that the place she was staying would be safe and the people there would nice and friendly. She would be surrounded by people all the time and Alex would make sure she felt safe before leaving her there, he told that her father would never hurt her again. She returned the hug and made him promise come and see her soon, a promise he had agreed to with a grin.

Alex came around to her side and put a warm hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Rea gave her a small smile, she couldn't help the knot of fear in her stomach or the lump in her throat that refused to be swallowed.

"Scared?" Alex asked, Rea nodded unable to find her voice.

"It's okay sweetie you know all you have to is call us and we'll be right back here to see you." Alex reassured her Rea felt a little of the fear ebb. She picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder and together she and Alex made the way along the small cement walk way to the door. Alex opened it for them and Allowed Rea to step in first before following her in.

…………

A figure in the bushes grinned as he snapped off a few more photos of the building before gathering his things and sneaking away just a quietly as he had come.

…………

Trent was working hard to put Rea's father out of her misery for good. So far they had an air tight case; the rape kit had turned up DNA, and hairs and though neither had provided a match directly to Terrance Meyers, the DNA sample came a back with seven alleles in common with Rea's DNA, that meant that she was related to her attacker and Trent knew that alone was more than enough for the warrant he now held. The only problem was they had no idea where to find Mr. Meyer's. Trent sighed in frustration as he slapped the file down on his desk.

"We'll find him Trent he'll pop up eventually." Walker pointed out, Trent looked at him his eyes betraying the fear he felt.

"Yeah he'll pop up alright just as soon as he finds Rea; I just hope we get him before he has a chance to hurt her again." Trent replied. Walked silently agreed, it was looking pretty dire for Rea, if they didn't locate her father in the next few days they'd have find away to protect her for as long as it took to find him.

…………

A figured moved about in a make shift dark room in small apartment, humming to himself as he pinned up photo after photo of his latest job, he smiled to himself, they tuned beautifully, his boss would be very pleased about these.

…………**.**

Rea stood in the main room looking around taking in everything a couch and coffee table sat in the center of the room dominating the space and against the wall in from them was a large TV set with VCR and game station. Off to the left she saw a hall way lined with doors on either side, and off the right she saw a smaller room with wide plate glass French doors beyond them she could see small children, playing, coloring, some were clapping and singing.

"Welcome to the Hop center, that's the children's play room, we have a child care service for moms who work but can't quite afford the cost of daycare." Alex informed her when she noticed Rea's attention drift that way.

"Well lets see where you'll be sleeping shall we?" Alex led her down the lined corridor, stopping about half way down and turned to a door on the right, she unlock the door the pushed it open, then handed the key to Rea she took them slowly and put them into the pocket of her jeans.

"So this is it, it not the Ritz, but at least you'll be safe," Alex said.

"And I see Trent dropped off the things he collected for you." She smiled upon seeing the box that sat on the twin size bed. Rea made her way over to the bed and dropped her Back pack next to the box and peered inside to see a few of her more personal items. A Picture of her mom holding as a baby that she had kept on the bed side table, her bible she had hid under her mattress the bookmark still in place, her journal, and few other things.

"There are only a few rules to follow, your abuser, is not allowed within these walls for obvious reasons, although don't see that being a problem for you. Lights go out a ten, curfew is ten thirty no later your still minor and still subject the city curfew laws, otherwise your free to come go as you please. Trent has asked that you stay around the Hope center until your father is arrested." Alex listed for Rea's understanding, she nodded as she unpacked her things. She stopped herself from hiding the bible under the mattress, and instead she laid it on the night stand within reach, her mothers picture joined it, and her journal she tucked away in the drawer.

"It's different not having to hide things anymore, something I have to get used to again. With my dad I could never openly worship God I had to hide my bible or he would have thrown it out." Rea explained as she placed a hand on top of the bible.

"You don't have to hide anything anymore you can do whatever you want to now." Alex told her, Res nodded and smiled they left the room shutting and locking the door behind them. Walking back out to the main room again Rea's attention drifted to the children in the other room, they were still going kind of crazy, and the only adult in the room seemed to hopelessly out of her depth and the blond teen didn't seem to be fairing any better. The woman stopped and seeing Alex and Rea smiled sweetly.

"Would like to go in and meet them?" Alex asked giving Rea nudge from behind. Rea walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi I'm Melinda and this is Claire and these are our adorable charges as you can see we're a little crazy today." Malinda chuckled as two rather rambunctious five years tore around them both in a frenzy to catch one another. Rea's attention diverted from them to a little girl who sat in the corner all by herself she was holding a doll that looked to have seen better days, with her knee's pulled into her chest and her head resting on them she watched the rest of the children play. Feeling sorry for the girl Rea made her way across the din to kneel in front of her and smile.

"Hello there little one, why aren't you playing with the others?" Res asked, the little girl just stare at her.

"My name's Rea. What's yours?" She tried again only to met with silence, Rea thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Have you ever heard the story of the frog princess?" Rea asked the girl shook her head, her long fiery red curls bobbing as she did.

"Would you like to hear it?" the girl nodded enthusiastically, and so Rea made herself comfortable.

"Well once a long time ago there lived this beautiful princess, her hair was fiery red and really curly, her eyes were green and shiny, and oh was she nice, everyone loved her. Every one that is except for the witch who lived on the hill, she jealous of the beautiful princess and wanted to get even with her so one day she disguised herself as a cook and served the princess her lunch but she poured and special potion into the princesses milk and poof she turned into a frog, Hazel her serving girl rushed to the throne in shock, 'Oh my dear princess are you alright? She asked her, and do you know what the princess said." Rea asked the girl, she shook her head.

"Ribbit!" Rea answered, to her shock the little girl burst into fits of laugher, Rea's eyes went wide and the room fell silent Melinda turned to stare at them both.

"Well I'll be, she's been here three weeks now and that's first noise I ever heard her make." Melinda said coming over and see what the commotion was about.

"Yeah guess my story was little funnier than I thought." Rea told her. Hearing this the other children come to investigate.

"What kind of story?" On little boy asked.

"It's the frog princess." Rea's little friend informed them. Rea watched in surprise as the children all gathered around them.

"Can hear the story too?" A little boy of about six asked, his deep brown eyes shining brightly, his small mouth curved into a smile, which Rea returned.

"Of course you can." She replied and all the children took seats on the floor. That's how Rea spent her first day, telling stories to the children as they sat eagerly listening to her every word, she told of a princess turned into a frog, a prince who fell in love and saved his princess from danger, and a scared little kitten who learned to be brave. At the end of the day when all the children were back with their parents Rea went back to her room to do her homework. She pulled out her Math and started working the problems she's been assigned.

………**..**

A figured moved about in a make shift dark room in small apartment, humming to himself as he pinned up photo after photo of his latest job, he smiled to himself, they tuned beautifully, his boss would be very pleased about these, he slide them in a manila envelope and hurried out the door.

Terrance Black sat in the living room of a run down apartment the cops and come looking for him at his own place so he had to hide out here like a filthy rat and all because of his no good lying daughter she thought she could hide from him but he'd find her and kill her just like he'd promised her when her mother died, He took a swig of his beer and nearly chocked on it when some one starting pounding on the door, and shouted to him to open up.

"Come on Terrance it's me Rick open up." A male voice shouted through the door. Pulling himself back together Terrance clambered to his feet and stumbled to the door, pulled it open and allowed his guest to enter, a thug given his appearance, tall, thin yet muscular to the point of looking just scary enough to get the job done, his black hair was short cropped, and his beady black eyes danced with malice.

"What do you want?" Terrance asked, Rick held out an envelope Terrance took it and tore it open. Pictures fell into his waiting hand. He leafed through his mouth splitting to a grin as he looked upon the face of his daughter, he leafed through them until he came to one that caught his undivided attention. Rea stood in front of the grey brick building, he could only make out the side of her face but he didn't care he grinned even wider when he saw the sign over her right shoulder.

"The hope center huh?" He wondered out loud, Rick cleared his throat bringing the attention back to himself.

"My payment?" he questioned, with a heavy sigh Terrance counted out the money and then dismissed the man who left him to his photos. Terrance ran his finger delicately over her image of his daughters face, drinking in the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts Rea, cause ready or not here I come." he promised, as he gathered a few things before leaving the apartment.

Well there it is what did you think? I'm sorry it took so long to for me to post it. I promise I'll not to take so long with the next one.


End file.
